trapped or free?
by Animewiz354
Summary: after the war with Aizen Ichigo was thrown into a garganta and is in another world. will the soul society find him or will he stay in the other world forever.
1. Chapter 1- Ichigo's unfortunet accident

**Happy thanksgiving and new story yay**

Chapter 1- Ichigo's unfortunate accident

Ichigo had just defeated Isan with his final getsuga tensho and was walking towards Isan while it wore off. "hahahahahahahah!" ichigo heard from the smoke. His eyes widened when he saw Isan. Then Keuske came out and Isan was trapped. But before Isan was totally trapped he opened up a garganta and two arancar came out. "goodbye ichigo." And with that the arancar took ichigo a threw him into the garganta.

"ichigo!" Kueske yelled. But he was to late ichigo was being sucked into the bottom. Then he disappeared. "bastard Isan nobody will ever forgive you." "oh don't worry I'm sure you'll find in several years. Just kidding wherever he ended up he's probably stuck there for the rest of his life." Isan said as he was fully trapped.

Keskue went back to the world of the living after bringing Isan to Central 46. When he got there he saw the captains and lutenist and the ones that were trapped in Heco Mundo had returned. "hey Kueske where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked when she saw only him walking towards them with his head down. "well after Ichigo defeated Isan two of Isan's arancrs took Ichigo and threw him into the garganta. Ichigo was sucked into the bottom into one of the millions of other worlds." He said sitting down. "but will we ever be able to find him?" Orehime asked with tears in her eyes. "yes but it could take years since there are so many other worlds. And would take a shorter time if he had his combat pass but he doesn't." "well then how do we find him?" Rengi "we would have to travel to each of the worlds." "but that took take forever and we don't even know if he can survive in other worlds I mean if he lands in a world with monster that are too powerful for him then what will he do?" orehime asked really worried (I really don't like her I might have her die) "he just defeated Isan I think he'll manage he is pretty strong after all." Uryu replied. "you're right." Chad cut in. "all we can do is hope that he is still alive hope we can find him soon." Kiskue said "wait who is going to tell his family that is going to be hard to explain to them." Rukia asked "rukia why don't you just tell his dad the truth and I'm sure he'll find some way to tell his daughters and Orehime, Chad, uryu you three tell his friends something after all they did see him in his soul reaper from so I suppose you can tell them the truth as well." Kueske fished with a sigh. "what humans saw him in his soul reaper from do they have powers to?!" Toshiro almost yelled.

*sigh* " yes and no they don't have powers. It's probably just from being around for so long" "man I was really hoping to fight him soon." Kempachi said "well then you can help look for him a maybe we can find him sooner." Yamamoto spoke "old man it's good to see you back on your feet." "yea right now our top priority is put Kurakata town back into the world of the living then find Ichigo kurasaki. It is the least we can do for him since he saved us." "oh and there's one more thing. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HECO MUNDO!" someone asked "do mean with Ichigo?" "yea he seemed really different when he came back." "well when Ichigo was fighting Ulquiorra he blew a seto threw Ichigo's heart and he died. Or at least that's what I thought. While Uryu was fighting Ulquiorra I was calling out for Ichigo and he came back but it wasn't him.." she paused "what do you mean it wasn't him?" Chad asked "ichigo became a full hollow it was almost as if he was possessed we couldn't talk to him he wouldn't respond. He was so scary. He could even use a seto. Just when he was about to kill Ulquiorra I grabbed his arm and without hesitation he stabbed m in the stomach with his sword. He was about to kill me too but Ulqiorra cut off one of his horns and he turned back to normal the hole in his chest instantly healed up. But there is one thing I do know about his true hollow from if he ever losses control again he will not hesitate to kill anyone that gets in his way." Uryu said "that's just awful." "is that why he couldn't hollowfy for a short time after that is that why he didn't hollowfy when he first came back?" "most likely he didn't want to lose control again."

**Time skip 2 weeks**

"I have it set up we can now travel to other worlds to find Ichigo." Keskue said bursting into a captains meeting "well then who will go first?" Yammamoto asked the captains "I believe Rukia Kuchki volunteered to go first." Tusiro said stepping forward "very well then Kueske go get her and send her to search for Ichigo and if she doesn't find him within 2 days bring her back." Yammamoto said "yes sir." Then they were gone.

**Next will be when Ichigo first arrived in Fairy Tail**


	2. Chapter 2- new home, new life

**Hey I realize that the last chapter had a lot of bad grammar and spelling errors but this one is going to be batter. ****Oh by the way I have set up a random poll on my profile because I was curious of who you though Lucy should date. I'm leaving the poll up for a month so go ahead and check it out.**

Chapter 2- a new home, a new life

After Ichigo was thrown into the garganta he fell from the sky. When he hit the ground he knew he was in a forest but he didn't recognize it. So Ichigo just decided to lay there in the middle of the forest since he was too tired from his fight with Izan.

**Time skip 3 hours later**

Ichigo woke up to find that it was night. He tried to sit up but when he did that he immediately felt pain from his sore muscles. Then he heard rustling in the trees. "Who's there?" Ichigo said reaching for his sword. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" was all he heard before a bunch of fire came toward him. He knew he couldn't doge so he held Zangetsu in front of him to block the flames.

Once the flames cleared Ichigo yelled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" he didn't know who or what he was yelling at until he saw a shadow of a person. "Hey who are you?!" the person walked out with three people behind him with a blue flying cat.

"Huh?" Ichigo heard the one in the front with pink hair say. "Nice job flame brain." The one with the raven hair guy in only his boxers said stepping up to the pink haired teen. "Gray your clothes." A blonde girl said looking at him like it was normal. "Who are you!" a scarlet haired teen asked walking up to Ichigo with her sword pointed at his throat.

"M-my n-name is Ichigo Kurasaki." Ichigo replied stuttering. "why are you here what do you want?" the teen asked pushing her sword forward. "well it's a really long story and I'm not sure if I'm comfortable explaining it with a sword pointed at my throat." Ichigo said trying to move back so he could stand up. "Oh sorry." She said pulling her sword back.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, the pink head is Natsu Dragneel…" when Natsu heard his name he snapped his attention from his fight with the raven haired boy that still was only in his boxers to look a Erza. "… The one in the boxers is Gray Fulbuster, the blonde is Lucy Heartfillia, and last the blue flying cat is Happy." Happy replied with an "Aye!"

"Um thank you I guess? Do you know where I am?" Ichigo asked Looking at the group scratching his head. "You're in Magnolia forest." Natsu said with his famous smile on his face.

"Never heard of it before Ichigo said putting Zangetsu on his back." Lucy looked at Ichigo and asked "Is something wrong you look sad?" "What no." Ichigo said his gaze still cold and hard. "Any ways why don't you come back with us to the guild and explain everything to us." Erza suggested. "Um Erza we can't go back to the guild it's closed remember?" Natsu said "well master should still be there. So let's go and hurry." Erza said glaring at Natsu for correcting her who was now cowering behind Gray.

"Lucy walked up to Ichigo while they were arguing and told him to fallow her. So without anyone noticing Lucy led Ichigo to the guild.

When they reached the guild Ichigo looked up and saw a mark with Fairy Tail written above it. Lucy opened the doors and gestured for him to go inside. Lucy led Ichigo upstairs to an office then had Makarov Deyer written above it. Lucy knocked on the door and they heard a voice from inside say "Come in."

Lucy opened the door and walked inside followed by Ichigo. "Lucy what are you still doing here I thought you went with team Natsu to go camp in the woods?" Ichigo saw a little man behind a desk full of work. "well master when we were walking in the woods we kinda found this man who says his name is Ichigo Kurasaki and we told him he could come here and explain everything to you." Lucy said.

Makarov got up and walked around his desk in front of Ichigo. He was about to say something when Erza Gray Natsu and Happy all burst in. "hey Lucy why the hell did you ditch us in the forest?!" they all yelled at the same time "cause I knew there was no point in trying to stop your little argument and it sure took you guys long enough to figure out that is was gone." Lucy said sweetly.

Then Ichigo started to explain everything after they had all calmed down. And sat at a table down stairs.

"Huh so you say you're from another world and probably stuck here forever?" Makarov asked actually believing him. "Yup so what do I do now?" Ichigo asked with the same expression he had ever since he started his battle with Izan. "I know. Why don't you join the guild?" Natsu said jumping out of his seat.

(they all believed him because he showed them prof but I don't feel like writing what it was)

"Yea Ichigo why don't you join the guild?" Gray said. Ichigo thought about this for a minuet then agreed. "But where am I supposed to stay I don't have any money?" Ichigo asked. "Hey you can stay with me if you need a place to stay." Natsu said after he sat back down. "Ok thanks." Ichigo said.

While Ichigo Natsu and Happy were walking to Natsu's house Natsu and Happy explained everything about how things work in there world and they became fast friends.

Then Ichigo realized that he didn't have his body so that meant he had to stay a Shinigami for most likely the remainder of his life. Strangely he was ok with that. But the cold hard look he always had probably would take time to go away especially after all he had been through.

**Time skip next morning**

Ichigo and Natsu with Happy on his shoulder walked into the guild. Then he heard Makarov yell "Yo brats listen up we have a new member." He then looked at Ichigo and the entire guild cheered. Ichigo walked up to Makarov's office and told him that he forgot to get his guild mark. Ichigo got it in black on his shoulder. Ichigo thanked the Master and when he walked out of his office he saw a huge brawl.

While dodging objects he made his way over to the bar. And met Mira…

**Not really a very good cliff hanger I know but hey. So please review and vote on my poll. I don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**


	3. Chapter 3- powers are reviled

**Hey guys sorry for the miss spelling of Aizen and others but with everything going on right now I haven't been at m best lately so I'll try as hard as I can to fix everything. Anyways it might be a few days between updates my excuse is SCHOOL. I got a few requests for a Ichigo x Mira so let's see what happens.**

Chapter 3- Powers are reviled

"Hello you must be the new member Ichigo." Mira said with a smile "Yea so what's your name?" Ichigo asked not smiling at all which made Mira kinda disappointed. "My name is Mirajane but you can just call me Mira." She replied sweetly.

"Hey Ichigo do you wana go on a mission with us?" Natsu said grabbing Ichigo's shoulder. When Ichigo turned around he saw Natsu holding a piece of paper in his hand with Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy behind him. "Uh sure what's the mission?" Ichigo asked. "The mission is just killing a few monsters." Gray replied "Ok so when do we leave?" "Right now."

And after that Team Natsu and Ichigo left on their mission.

**Soul Society**

"We're back!" Rukia and Renji said as they walked back into the Squad 6 barracks. "So did you find him?" Byakuya asked "No." Rukia said

**Captains meeting**

"Head Captain sir Rukia and Renji have just returned from another world with no luck of finding Ichigo. They have traveled to 4 different worlds and have not found anything." Byakuya said calmly even though in everyone's minds they were a bit worried for Ichigo. "Very well then when are they leaving for the next world?" The head captain asked "they will leave in 3 days." Byakuya said. "Ok meeting dismissed." And with that all of the captains left.

**Fairy Tail**

"We're back!" Natsu yelled as he kicked down the doors. "Oh hey guys." Mira called from behind the bar as usual. "Mira is master in?" Erza asked walking towards the bar. "Uh yes why?" "I need to talk to him it's nothing important." Erza said walking towards the stairs.

**Master Makarov's Office**

"Master I need to talk to you." Erza said stepping into the Masters office. "What would you like to talking my child." The master said looking up from the mounds of paperwork. "Well it's about Ichigo. It's the power he displayed on the mission I think we should see his true power I could tell he wasn't using his full power but it was at an S-class level." Erza finished when she saw Makarov's eyes widen. "Call Ichigo in hear right now." Makarov said Erza ran out and called Ichigo up but when he used flash step to get up stairs everyone's eyes widened and he heard a few gasps. "Uh Ichigo what was that?" Gray asked "He'll explain later." Erza said taking Ichigo into the master's office.

"What was all that about?" Gray said turning to Natsu. "I dunno." He replied.

"Ichigo I want you to tell me all about your powers and I also want you to show me your full power." Master said. "Um okay well it starts with one of my friends…" after Ichigo had finished explaining everything they went outside and most of the guild fallowed cause they wanted to see Ichigo fight Erza.

The fight didn't last very long because Erza told Ichigo not to hold back which he didn't so once the fight started Ichigo went straight to Banki and also put his hollow mask on. When he used his Getsuga Tensho he nearly killed Erza. Luckily for her, her sword softened the blow right before it was destroyed. The master then declared Ichigo an S-class wizard. They all went back inside for the day.

**Please don't email me just review. Oh hey don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile. I suffering from major writers block so if you have any ideas please PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4- Secrets reviled

**Hey it feels like forever since I last updated. Sorry bout that. Also I'm still looking for ideas to write my story. So pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeee help.**

Chapter 4- Secrets reviled

**Fairy Tail**

It's been about 2 months now since Ichigo came into the guild. A lot has happened since then. Natsu and Ichigo became good friends. Natsu finally asked Lucy out she said yes so they've been dating for a month now. Ichigo and Mira like each other and everyone in the guild now how they feel for each other except them. Ichigo got his own place because he thought he was stuck there forever. He lives two blocks away from the guild. Wendy and Romeo, Levy and Gajeel also started dating. Maco is happy for Romeo because he found a girlfriend and they started their own team. Ichigo officially joined Team Natsu. Ichigo, Natsu, and Gray always get into fights Erza doesn't bother to try and stop them because Jellal joined the guild and they started dating. Jellal also joined Team Natsu. Now since the team is rather large they don't always go as the full team unless it's really hard or dangerous. More than half of the dark guilds have been destroyed. Overall life is happy in Fairy Tail.

"Yo listen up brats!" Makarov yelled from the second floor and the entire guild went silent and looked at him. "As you all know the Grand Magic Games are coming up in three months and I have chosen the mages that will be participating." Makarov paused the guild remained quiet eagerly waiting to hear who's participating.

"This year we are only allowed to enter one team so the participants are Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fulbuster, Erza Scarlet, Laxus Deyer, Gajeel Redfox, and Ichigo Kurasaki with Lucy Heartfillia as a reserve." Makarov said but after he finished Ichigo replied "No thanks Lucy you can take my place." He turned to Lucy.

The entire guild stared at him "Ichigo what do you mean no thanks?" Natsu asked walking up to him "I don't want to participate I'll be there to cheer you on but will not participate." Ichigo said plainly turning to Natsu.

Master sighed but said "Alright if that's what you want. Lucy you will take his spot but Ichigo one thing you will be the reserve if anyone gets to badly injured got it." "Yeah I got it." "Good"

The entire guild went up in an uproar of cheers congratulating the mages that are participating "Fairy Tail will show them we are number 1!" Someone shouted and the guild replied with an "Aye!"

Ichigo silently slipped out and started to walk home.

"Hey Ichigo where're you goin?!" He heard a voice call out from behind him. He turned and saw Natsu, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Lucy, and Happy running after him.

"Oh hey guys why aren't you at the guild?" he asked as they ran up to him "We could ask you the same question." Gray said catching his breath. "Ichigo how come you didn't want to participate in the GMG?" Erza asked looking at him "Well I just didn't feel like it I've had my fair share battles especially during the war two months ago right before I came here. In my last attack I also a lot of my spiritual pressure and before you ask what that is it's kinda like your magical energy but a little different. I was supposed to lose my powers but I guess with all the magic energy around it's slowly restoring them."

When Ichigo finished everyone was staring at him wide eyed. "WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELLS US?!" they all yelled "I was actually not planning on telling you but I figured you'd keep bugging me until I told you."

"Wait so let me get this straight you probably saved the world sacrificing yourself and your powers. And you haven't fighting at full power all this time." Lucy said a little dumbfounded "Basically yeah." He replied. "You were also in a war?" questioned Jellal "Yup" Ichigo said "Is that why you never smile?" Happy asked flying in front of his face. Ichigo sighed turning around walking towards his house again.

"Answer the question Ichigo." Erza said grabbing his shoulder. When he turned back around he looked even more sad cold and angry than ever. Erza quickly withdrew looked down and apologized.

"I'll answer it when we get inside." He turned back around and started walking back to his house again.

Once they were inside everyone was surprised at how dark it was.

Most of everything was black, red, white, and blue. It had one bed, two sofas sitting across from each other, one table with six chairs around it (like the one at his real house in Karakua) a small stove and refrigerator, the was also equipped with a dresser and desk. (Like the ones in his actual room) and at the other end there was a door that led to the bathroom, there was also a small fire place in one corner of the room. His house almost looked like Natsu's but a little different.

"No" Ichigo said almost startling everyone "No the war is not the reason I never smile but I won't tell you the reason why. However I'll answer any other questions you have for me."

They all sat around the table and Lucy offered to cook some food.

"So what would you like to know?" Ichigo asked sitting down after showing Lucy where all of the cooking supplies were. "Uh everything starting from when you got your powers I guess." Erza said "Well then we will be here a long time better get comfortable. And Erza I thought you already heard most of this when I told you and gramps?" "Yes but I feel you might have left out some details." "Okay fine."

Ichigo explained everything from how he got his powers to, his first journey to the soul society, to hollows, then the vizards and bounce. By this time Lucy was done cooking so as they ate he continued explaining. Then he talked about Hueco Mundo and finally Aizen. After he finished he talked about everyone in the soul society. By the time he finished every had finished dinner.

"Renji and Kenpachi sound strong I want to fight them." Natsu said jumping up from his seat "If you ever see them which I really doubt that would ever happen. Well anyways shouldn't you be getting home I mean don't you start training tomorrow?" Ichigo asked "Yes but one more question Ichigo." Lucy said "What?" "Do miss them your friends sisters and the rest of your family?" Lucy asked hesitantly "Well kinda but I have you guys as my friends but yea sometimes I miss them." "That's nice to know." "And just so you know no I'm not trying to replace them with you." "That's really good to hear but how'd you know that, that was what I was thinking?" "I could kinda tell from your expression. It's just like when I fight I can tell exactly what people are fighting for and why they are fighting for it." "That's a little weird but ok bye." "Bye" Ichigo said as they all walked out the door and went their separate ways.

When Ichigo closed the door he sighed and got ready for bed. He still wasn't telling them everything and they probably would never find out.

**This time I looked up how to spell the names so you can't say they're spelled wrong. Hope you liked it. Next few chapters may be a little boring but I promise soon it will get more interesting. If you do have ideas please PM me and R&R don't forget to vote on my poll I'm closing it 12/20/14. later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay new chapter yay.****I was thinking about talking about some of the worlds they traveled to. If you guys want me to do that please let me know also let me know what world.**

**P.S. doesn't have to be anime it can be books cartoons movies T.V. shows etc. Not all suggestions will be put in**

Chapter 5-

**Soul Society**

It's been about 2 months since Ichigo disappeared. Rukia and Renji got really close and started dating. They have traveled to over 20 different worlds. The Soul Society is completely rebuilt. People have started to go back to their normal selves. Some of the Soul Reapers are seriously doubting that they will ever find Ichigo. A select few still believe.

"Alright give an update." The head captain spoke. "The Soul Society is completely rebuilt along with Karakua town." Toshiro said stepping forward slightly "Lieutenants Kuchiki and Abarai have traveled to over 20 worlds with no luck of finding Kurosaki." Byakuya stated with a stoic expression.

The Captains were dismissed and after they left they started on their usual daily activities but some started to talk about Ichigo. Some of the captains had also started to lose hope that they would find him. Most Shinigami started to act like he was dead cause they feared they would never see him again.

Once the captains left Yamamoto started think about Ichigo and everything he had done for the Soul Society. He had changed it so much. A lot of the soul reapers thought of him as a good friend. Yamamoto smiled at how he never fallowed orders and how immature he was when they first met. He knew that where ever Ichigo was he had probably made new friends. He knew Ichigo was most likely happy.

Yamamoto got up a walked towards his quarters.

"So do you think we'll ever find him?" Jushiro asked Shunsui "I don't know all we can do is hope we will find him soon." Shunsui replied

**Another one done yay ****don't forget to tell me what you think about me adding on worlds** **Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is probably going to be short**

Chapter 6

**Karakua Town**

2 months have passed people sometimes ask questions about where Ichigo is but nobody can answer them. Chad, Orihime, and Uryu Started training at Urahara's shop to get stronger. Keigo, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro ask what actually happened to Ichigo but they never get the answer. They had started to get powers as well which freaked out at first but Orihime and chad helped them control it.

Keigo's powers are speed. He can run faster than normal people but can't use flash step. He can also multiply himself. He likes to call it Supi-do (speed)

Tatsuki's powers are almost like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho in shikia. However it's not nearly as powerful. When she uses it she can shoot intense power at people, it works best when she uses her karate with it. She likes to call it Doragon Genkotsu (Dragon Fist)

Mizurio's powers are he can look into people's pasts when he looks into their eyes or touches them. He can then use it to attack by amplifying the pain. He can also take away memories and replace them. He can even help them except their pasts. He calls it Yokou (afterglow)

One day Rukia and Renji came down to the world of the living to see if there were any new developments on where Ichigo is.

"hey Kisuke you here?!" Renji said when they walked into Urahara's shop. "He is down there." Ururu said sweeping the shop.

They down and saw Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Tatsuki, and Mizurio training.

"Doragon Genkotsu!" Tatsuki yelled while punching chad and hitting with what looked similar to Getsuga to them they were to shocked to say anything.

"Hey Rukia and Renji!" Orihime yelled when she saw them. Kisuke Chad and Uryu all looked them. Keigo Mizurio and Tatsuki only knew who Rukia was so they only looked at her.

"So what brings you two here I thought you-" Urahara started to say but Uryu cleared his throat and he remembered that some of them didn't know exactly what happened to Ichigo. Renji recovered himself after what he just saw and spoke "Yea about that we need to talk to alone." Urahara just nodded his head and headed up to talk to them.

"First thing WHAT THE HELL SINCE KEIGO, MIZURIO, AND TASUKI HAVE POWERS!" Rukia yelled. "they've had them for about a month so when we found out about them we decided to train them." Kisuke said once he sat down. "okay now that have that out of the way do you have any news on Ichigo?" Renji asked "No" was all he said. "You two were smart to talk to me alone though. Ever since his disappearance we don't bring it up they're kinda sensitive about it. They regret that they weren't there to help him. Even though I told them if they were they would have probably died. Oh and if you go over to his house no matter what you do, DO NOT even give a hint about him. Last time I went over there they were so sad if you mentioned his name they would kick you out. They haven't really talked to anyone since they found out." Kisuke sighed as he finished "That's horrible." Rukia stated "yea well I think we're done here so let's just go and give our report." Renji said standing up "yea well bye tell the others we said hello." Then they left through the senkimon.

**Yay they have powers now**


	7. Chapter 7- Love or friendship?

**I can't think of anything to write about Ichigo and Fairy Tail this chapter will be like the two previous ones.**

Chapter 7

Rukia and Renji returned to the soul society and were immediately sent to a meeting. When they got there they were surprised to see all the lieutenants and captains there. They took their place next to their captains. "now we are all here so I want an update about Ichigo." Yamamoto said this and the captains and lieutenants starred wide eyed at him for not using his last name. He also showed a great deal concern for him. Rukia then spoke "Head captain sir, Renji and I have just returned from the world of the living with very interesting news." 

The head captain just starred at her wanting her to go on.

"We have just learned that three more of Ichigo's friends have powers." This time everyone starred at her wide eyed. "Okay then Toshiro I want you to go to the world of the living and investigate this." Toshiro was about to say something but the head captains continued. "bring your lieutenant Matsumoto." Toshiro then agreed and before he left Rukia once again spoke "they are at Urahara's shop right now training learning to control their powers. Oh and one more word of advice if you see his family don't bring Ichigo up they are very sensitive towards that subject." When Rukia Finished Toshiro nodded and he left along with Rangiku.

"Is that really true that his own family won't even talk about him?" Jushiro asked "yea it's true." Renji said. "That's sad." Izuru said "Meeting dismissed." And every one left.

**World of the living**

"T-Toshiro i-is that y-you?" Karin said taking cautious steps towards the silver haired captain. "Yea it's me." He replied. Karin started to cry. She ran she ran all the way home "Karin wait what's wrong." Toshiro said catching up to her when she was in front of her house "y-y-y-you r-r-r-re-m-m-mind me o-of-f-f h-h-h-him she said between sniffles.

Toshiro didn't know what to do he'd never seen her cry before. Not even when she fell down and hurt her knee when she was playing soccer ball "you were good friends and seeing you just made me think of him." She said again '_I don't know if I'd call my friend exactly but he was an ally' _Toshiro thought. Then she hugged him. Ever so slightly he hugged her back trying to comfort her.

Rangiku appeared on top of their house and saw Toshiro hugging Karin. She thought it was sweet so she let them continue for a couple more minutes before jumping down and walking over to them.

"Captain I got all information we need." She said. When Toshiro herd her he broke the hug a spoke to Karin "I have to go but I'll be back soon I promise." And then he left.

Karin had just realized what happened and she blushed a little and went inside.

**Soul society**

Rangiku had told everyone that Toshiro hugged Ichigo's little sister. And everyone stared to think they were dating. Toshiro was mad but he didn't really care cause all he did was comfort a friend.

To lighten the mood a allowed people to tease him about it. Even the Head captain teased Toshiro a bit. They had reported that it was true about Ichigo's friends. They had also told him what each of their powers were. After a bout a week Toshiro went back the world of the living to keep an eye on the humans with powers. Also to see Karin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo what's up I also posted a poll on parings for this fic so if you what to see certain parings it's on my profile. If you think is should add any other parings to the poll PM me or just review.**** Don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach. I'm feeling really depressed. My friend's house burned down she's fine but she didn't come to school. Now to the story.**

Chapter 8

**Time skip 5 years (Fairy Tail)**

"Listen up brats the Grand Magic Games 1 month away the participants are Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fulbuster, Erza Scarlet, Ichigo Kurasaki, and Gajeel Redfox with Lucy Heartfillia as a reserve. And before you say anything Ichigo you are not allowed to decline." The guild went up in cheers.

"alright now go home!" and everyone left.

Just as Ichigo was about to leave Makarov called him.

"Hey Ichigo I want you to come into my office for a minute!" he yelled down from the second floor. "What'd ya do?" he heard Natsu ask in a teasing voice "I didn't do anything Natsu." Ichigo snapped back as he walked up the stairs.

"Ichigo my boy." Makarov said. "Yea gramps what do you want?" Ichigo said as he closed the door then sat down in one of the chairs. Makarov also sat down and pushed a pile of papers off to the side. "I just wanted to talk to you 'bout the GMG" Makarov said putting his hands on his desk.

Ichigo sighed and slumped down into his chair. '_at least I didn't do anything wrong' _Ichigo thought. "What about?" Ichigo said. "Oh I just wanted to tell you why I didn't want you to decline this time." Ichigo remained silent but got a curious look on his face.

"The reason I didn't want you to decline like have been for the past four years is I can feel that you have been holding back a lot and I have also felt your powers growing intensely. ***sigh*** I figured this would be a great way for you to show your true strength and release some of that energy you have bottled up." Makarov finished and Ichigo sighed again.

"Ok gramps I'll do my best but I hope you know that if I don't hold back I could end up killing someone even multiple people." Ichigo waved his hand grabbed the door knob and left

When Ichigo walked out of the guild he was meet by his team. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy. Natsu spoke first "So what'd master want to talk with you 'bout?" "Nothing just wanted to tell me why I wasn't allowed to decline being in the GMG" Ichigo replied as he started walking towards his house. "and why didn't he want you to decline being in the GMG?" Erza said walking up behind him.

Ichigo turned around and Erza nearly bumped into him "No reason really he just wanted me to release some of the power I have stored up." "so he finally realized?" Gray said mostly to himself. "I guess so. Well goodnight" Ichigo said before he started to walk off again "Night."

Before they could walk away they heard someone calling out to Ichigo. "Ichigo! Hey Ichigo!"

They all snapped their heads towards they voice an saw a boy with red hair in a ponytail and girl with short black hair running towards them.

"Renji, Rukia?" Ichigo asked more than said. "What are you doing here?" The others looked really confused but decided to lower their guard since the two seemed to be Ichigo's friends. "What do you think you idiot?! We're here to bring you back!" Rukia yelled "I know that, that's obvious what I meant is how did you get here?" Ichigo said

"Ichigo who are these people?" Gray asked stepping up only in his boxers "Lucy stepped next to him and said "Gray your clothes." Lucy said "Again when the hell did that happen?" Gray said when he looked down.

"Natsu, Erza Gray, Lucy, and Happy these are my friends from the Soul Society Rukia and Renji." Ichigo said gesturing to everybody as he said their names.

"Oh and by the way give me two weeks then I'll go back there is something I promised I do." Ichigo said turning to Rukia and Renji. "WHAT!" they both yelled in unison "WE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR FIVE YEARS EVERYONE'S BEEN REALLY WORRIED, AND WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SAY WE FOUND YOU BUT WE HAVE TO WAIT TWO WEEKS!?" Renji yelled so loud they all had to caver their ears. "Uh yeah you can bring everyone in the soul society to drag me back but I'm not going until I do what I promised." Ichigo said so emotionlessly he almost sounded like a robot.

"You know Ichigo you sound like you don't care about us anymore." Rukia said "Look go tell Yamamoto what I said and come back in two weeks." Ichigo turned and walked away before anybody could say anything. They were all wide eyed.

"Come on Rukia if he is going to be stubborn we'll just have to bring back up." And with that they left and so did the Fairy Tail members.

**Time skip 1 week**

Today is the first day of the official Grand Magic Games and the battles are all lined up.

Ichigo vs. Rouge

Arania vs. Hibiki

Azuma vs. Bacchus

Flare vs. Jura

"Why do I have to go first?" Ichigo said when he saw the pairings. "you got this Ichigo." Cheered not even hearing a word he just said.

While Ichigo was preparing for the fight the master walked up to him. "try to finish this one fast Rouge is strong he is a shadow dragon slayer so he might try to hide himself in the shadows." Makarov said as Ichigo got up and walked over to the arena. "ok gramps." And with that Ichigo stepped into the arena.

**Hey so yeah I was going to write about what happened at the soul society when Rukia and Renji came back but I was too lazy. later**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm home alone for a few hours yay! :)**

Chapter 9

"GO" The announcer yelled

"So you're the famous Ichigo Kurasaki everyones been talking 'bout it's nice to finally test your strength." Rouge with an emotionless face getting into a battle stance.

The entire crowd went silent.

Ichigo put on his hollow mask and yelled "BANKI!" then "GETSUGA TENSHO!" little did he know when the announcer yelled go the lieutenants and captains of the soul society walked through the portal.

"What the hell is going on here?" Toshiro said as he saw what was going on below.

**Battle normal pov**

Rouge was flown back into the wall but he got back up "SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!" he yelled. Ichigo used flash step to doge.

The attacks continued like that for a while but Ichigo won when rouge had lost most of his magic energy.

"The winner is Ichigo Kurasaki of Fairy Tail, 5 points to Fairy Tail." The announcer said as the crowd cheered along with Fairy Tail and the medics took Rouge to the infirmary. "Good job Ichigo." Natsu said when he got to the booth. "thanks." He replied

After the first day of the GMG Fairy Tail was in first place and Sabertooth was in second.

The members of Fairy Tail were walking out of the arena when Ichigo sensed someone fallowing him. "Hey Ichigo come to the bar with us have a drink." The master said walking up next to him. "After all part of the reason we are in first is because of you." "No thanks master I think I'll just go to the hotel." Ichigo replied. "Is it because of the people fallowing you?" The master asked in a whisper. "Yeah and I know who they are and why they are here." "Do you mind telling me over a drink?" Ichigo catching on to what the master was trying to do agreed and went with the rest of the guild to a local bar.

"Huh I'm lost I thought Ichigo didn't drink." Renji said as he watched his friend walk into a bar. "H-he doesn't." Rukia replied "what the hell happened to him here?" non-other than the famous captain of squad 11 who really, really wants a rematch with Ichigo I might add said "he better not be drunk when I fight 'im"

"Seriously he has been gone for 5 years the thing you want to do is fight him?" Toshiro said a little annoyed

"Alright two of you go keep an eye on him I don't care who the rest of us will go find a place to stay." Jusiro said.

So Izuru and Ikkaku went to go spy on Ichigo while the others went to go find a place to stay until they could get Ichigo alone.

There were no open hotels due to the GMG so they went into the woods to set up camp.

Izuru walked into the bar with Ikkaku and went into a dark corner in the back of the bar. They saw Ichigo sitting next to a short man and a bunch of wired looking teens.

"So who was fallowing you?" Natsu asked "now there are only two of them there in the back corner over there." Ichigo said making a small gesture so they wouldn't see "but they are soul reapers from the soul society from the feel of their spirit energy there the lieutenants and captains and the third and fifth seat of squad 11." He said taking a sip of his beer "so what are we gonna do?" Erza asked "wait until they confront me I have a feeling they don't want me to they're here however they're doing a really bad job at it. Let's go we have a long day tomorrow." "you're right" gray said *sigh* "what's wrong Lucy" gray said "clothes" was all she said before walking off to go to the hotel "Huh" "Gray look down." "Damn it." And they all left.

"What the hell was that all 'bout?" "I dunno let's just go tell the others what we saw." They couldn't hear the conversation so they only watched for anything suspicious.

**Done R&R bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**I finally got my computer back I've been borrowing my sisters for a while now but mine is finally working.**

Chapter 10

Ichigo was the first to wake up so he decided he'd go down stairs. When he got there he saw the captains, lieutenants, and some others waiting for him.

"Ah Ichigo it's nice to see you again." Rukia said "I just saw you last week and I said I'm not going back for two weeks one more week to go got it." Ichigo said showing no emotion at all. "Ichigo what the hell has happened to you? You didn't even smile the first time you saw us." Renji said "nothing I'm fine now leave, your welcome to stay in the woods where you're camping now but I'M NOT LEAVING YET." He said emphasizing the last 4 words "why." Some asked "because I promised I'd help them win the grand magic games so that's what I'm gonna do." They all looked really dumbfounded.

"Ichigo perhaps you should explain to them what that means." Makarov said walking up behind him with the rest of his team and a few others. "You're right gramps I should." Ichigo said turning around. "Master are these the people?" Erza asked pointing to the people behind Ichigo. "Yes my child they are." Said Makarov

"Ichigo what the hell is going on I'm so lost." Yelled someone else in the crowd "relax I'll tell you." Ichigo said sitting down.

While Ichigo explained everything they ate breakfast and by the time he was done it was time to go to the arena.

They all left.

Today Ichigo didn't participate in any of the events but naturally Fairy Tail was still in first with Sabertooth in second.

When Ichigo first got the arena Sting the master of Sabertooth asked to speak with him. And mostly just to get all the soul reapers off his back he said yes. Sting brought Ichigo into the infirmary where he saw Rouge.

"Hey that was a good fight yesterday I am sorry 'bout your injuries though." Ichigo said leaning against the wall. "Eh don't worry 'bout it I'm fine but that fight was fun." Rouge replied sitting up. "Man you two have a lot in common." Sting said breaking the awkward silence "Like what?" Ichigo said "You both have no emotions, I mean neither of you ever show any emotion, also from the fight I saw yesterday you both are practically darkness your powers I mean." Sting said "That's only two things in common besides I'm a dragon slayer he's not." Rouge said "true but you both still never show any emotion." By now Ichigo was just getting bored "is that all you really wanted to talk to me 'bout 'cause the games are starting soon and my guild is probably looking for me." Ichigo said pushing off the wall and speaking in a really bored tone. "No but I can't remember what else I was going to tell you." "K bye then." And Ichigo walked out of the door.

When Ichigo got back to the Fairy Tail viewing area he was meet with questions about where he went. Ichigo looked at the master and he gave him a knowing look and nodded his head. When Ichigo looked into the sky he saw the soul reapers almost glaring at him. He just shrugged it off and went to go sit down.

"ya know we should have somethin' like this to see which squad is strongest." Zaraki said "you'll just use it as an excuse to fight." Toshiro said "eh I'll just ask the head captain when we get back." He said completely ignoring what Toshiro said.

'_What the hell was Sting trying to get at saying we have a lot in common' _Ichigo thought to himself not really paying attention to the event. Master noticed and asked to talk to Ichigo.

"So what's on your mind child." Master said bringing Ichigo to a quiet area. "Nothin' just somethin' Sting said earlier made no sense but I can't figure out what he meant by it." He said sitting down. "What'd he say?" Makarov said getting closer to Ichigo "He just said that Rouge and I have a lot in common." "That is strange why don't ya ask 'im what he meant" he said "yea sure thanks." Ichigo got up and went to go watch the rest of the games.

**I am having serious problems righting this story well bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey so how was your Christmas? I've been having slight problems with this story so if you have any ideas please please PM me.**

Chapter 11

Today was the last day of the games and Ichigo knew that he would have to go home. He was a little sad but happy at the same time because he would get to see his family and friends again. But he would have to leave Fairy Tail and the friends he made here behind.

"Ichigo can you stay at least one more day so we can give you a proper send off?" Makarov asked sitting next to him while they all ate breakfast. "I don't know maybe I could talk to the about it." He said never looking up from his food "That would be great!" Said Natsu standing up from excitement.

Ichigo got up and started walking to the forest.

**At the forest**

"Ichigo you cumin back already?" Renji asked once he saw Ichigo walk into their camp.

Everyone turned their heads from their breakfast to look at Ichigo.

"No my guild master was wondering if I could stay for a couple extra days." Ichigo said leaning against a tree "Why?" Toshiro said "said he wanted to say goodbye properly or somethin' like that." He said passively as if he didn't really care "well I guess that's okay." Toshiro said standing up "Thanks." Was all he said before turning around and walking off. Still not even bothering to show a small smile.

"Wait Ichigo." "Yea Rukia?" he said turning back a round "do you even really care about anything before? Because all the time I've been here I haven't seen you show any emotion once." "Of course I care." "Then why don't you show it?" "I don't know I've never really thought 'bout it before, but if I had to say somethin' I'd probably just say it's 'cause I've never really felt the need to." "That's a stupid reason." Renji said close to a yell but not quite. "Well what do think? And I'm not the only one that's an emo in this world." He said and started to walk away again.

**At the arena**

"What'd they say?" asked Erza once Ichigo got to their viewing area "they said yes, oh and master do you mind if when I leave I can keep my guild mark?" He said turning towards the master.

"D-did Ichigo just call that guy master?" Renji said as they all stared wide eyed at their orange headed friend "Ha that's a first." "Yea he's never shown that much respect before."

"You may only keep your mark on one condition." "And that is." "You must promise to visit sometimes." "Okay"

"Looks like they're announcing the battles for today's events." Said Erza as they all took their seats.

Ichigo and Natsu were up against Rouge and Rufus (remember Sting is the Master of Sabertooth now)

"Ready Ichigo?" Natsu asked once he saw they were up first "Yea." He said as he got up.

'_**Hey partner'**_

'_What'_

'_**Mind if I take over for a bit'**_

'_Of course I mind don't you dare even try'_

'_**Or what'**_

'_Just shut up'_

'_**You a little shorter tempered than usual'**_

'_I SAID SHUT UP'_

'**Ichigo calm down'**

'_Not you too Zangetsu'_

While Ichigo was having this internal battle he and Natsu made it down to the arena.

"GO!" he heard and he immediately took Zangetsu and swung it at Rufus while Natsu took on Rouge.

'_**Common not even for a little bit'**_

'_I said no and stop talking I'm trying to concentrate here and not get killed'_

'_**This battle would be over in seconds'**_

'_I don't care now shut up and let me battle him'_

"Hey you okay over there you're spacin' out on me?" Rufus said "I'm perfectly fine now let's get on with this." Ichigo said slightly raising his spiritual pressure. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled and Rufus was sent skidding back.

"Somethin' is definitely wrong with Ichigo even if he denies it." Rukia said a little worried for her ""Unless what Renji?" Toshiro said slightly impatient "Unless his hollow is trying to take over and he is suppressing it." "And you know this how?" "He told me once."

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Ichigo are you okay you're spacein' out?" "Huh I'm fine." "If you're fine then why were you just standing there?" "Nothin' you need to worry 'bout." "Then can we get back to training?" "Yeah"

LITTLE WHILE LATER

"Seriously Ichigo why'd you space out in the middle of our training?" "Would ya just drop it already Renji." "Not until ya tell me what that was all about." "Fine I was having an argument." "With who?" "My hollow he was trying to take over. If that makes any sense but I don't know how to explain it any other way." "You should go tell the Visords maybe they can help you control it." "No thanks I've already had enough of them."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So that was that and we never really brought it up again." "So he'll willingly fight you but he doesn't want to fight me?" "That wasn't the point Kempachi." "Looks like he's done with that guy." Ikkaku said "yea but I wonder if he is gonna help his little friend."

Ichigo and defeated Rufus and was watching Natsu and Rouge fight when Natsu came flying at fight me now?" Rouge asked "I guess so." Ok then get ready. Both of them still had emotionless faces on, in fact they almost seemed bored. Ichigo sighed and went into Banki.

"Aren't ya gonna put on that wired mask of yours?" "Nah" "why not?" "Cause I don't feel like it." "Okay SHADOW DRAGON ROOAAARRRR!" Rouge shouted. Ichigo used his sword to block most of the blow but he was still pushed back a little bit.

The two fought never actually getting serious. They were both breathing heavily and had bruises and cuts everywhere. There shirts were slightly ripped reviling their six-packs. All the girls in the stands had hearts in their eyes. The soul reapers were just looking at them wondering why they weren't getting serious until…..

**Cliff hanger but I think you guys can figure out what happened. It's between two things but I won't tell you what they are. Until next chapter bye **


	12. Chapter 12- Begging of a happy ending?

**Hey so I had started this chapter but after some reviews and emails I decided to change it. I hope you like it. **

Previously: The two fought never actually getting serious. They were both breathing heavily and had bruises and cuts everywhere. There shirts were slightly ripped reviling their six-packs. All the girls in the stands had hearts in their eyes. The soul reapers were just looking at them wondering why they weren't getting serious until…..

Chapter 12

…They both attacked at the same time and there was a huge explosion.

Everybody held their breath while the smoke cleared.

When the smoke cleared both Rouge and Ichigo were gone or at least that's everyone thought. But they were actually pushed back into the walls. Ichigo got up badly wounded and started to walked slowly towards were Rouge was. He saw that Rouge was just as injured but getting up as well.

Rouge pushed Ichigo back even further and they both finally started to get serious.

Just as Rouge was about to give the final attack when Ichigo was on the ground his hollow started to take over. There was a burst of spiritual pressure and there was dust flying everywhere.

When the dust cleared everybody widened their eyes.

"Oh crap this is just fucking great!" Renji said with sarcasm in his voice. "Why do you say that?" Toshiro said a little surprised "Because in Heco Mundo I felt this spiritual pressure and if I'm correct then Ichigo is now out of control very dangerous and will kill anyone who gets in his way." "Why?" "That is his hollow he now has no control." Rukia said "And how exactly do you two know this." Toshiro again as everybody was to surprise to even speak "because Uryuu and Orehime experienced this first hand in Heco Mundo and Ichigo nearly killed Uryuu. And know this because they told me when I asked what happened to Uryuu."

Back down to the fight Ichigo was firing Ceros and attacking Rouge till the point where he nearly killed him.

But luckily Just before he fired the last Cero Rouge managed to somehow cut off one of his horns.

Rouge passed out as Ichigo changed back to normal nearly collapsing but catching himself on a huge piece of rock and standing back up.

So Ichigo won the fight and was taken to the infirmary with Natsu. And Rouge and Rufus were carried to their infirmary.

"Nice job Ichigo." Said Gray when he walked into the room where he was lying "thanks." "So Flame-brain is still knocked out?" "Yea."

"Gray put some clothes on!" Lucy shouted as she walked into the room. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten used to that by now." Ichigo said sitting up "and no need to shout you'll wake Natsu up." Gray said recovering from her shouting in his ear.

Gray went to go find his clothes but gave up almost as soon as he started. At that moment some other soul reapers decided to come in. the girls blushed at seeing a half-naked Gray. "So Ichigo ya feeling okay?" Renji said after he walked "yea I'm fine I've had worse." "No kidding" "uh Ichigo why is he only in his boxers?" Rangiku said pointing to Gray. Before Ichigo could answer Lucy started to explain "Gray has a bad habit of stripping in public. He said it's because of his master the one that taught him his magic." "Wow Lucy just go right out and say it." Gray said.

"Ichigo what the hell was that during your fight?" Makarov said walking through the door. "Um well it's hard to explain but that was my inner hollow…"

Ichigo explained everything about hallows and his own inner one even slightly surprising the soul reapers.

At this point Natsu finally woke up "so you're awake Natsu?" Ichigo said being the first one to notice since everybody else was having an argument. "What the hell happened?" Natsu said after everybody looked at him "well after Rouge knocked you out Ichigo started to fight him and the battle went on forever until there was an explosion and Rouge was knocked so we won." Lucy said sitting at the end of his bead "well technically Ichigo won but yea." Gray said leaning against the wall. "What." "Relax its fine Natsu." Ichigo said.

Since there wounds were mostly healed thanks to Wendy everybody went back to watch the rest of the games but Natsu was a little angry for getting knocked out.

At the end of the games Fairy tail was the winner with Sabertooth in second.

Then next they finally got back to their guild and immediately started to celebrate for the win and also threw a goodbye party at the same time for Ichigo.

Ichigo silently walked out of the guild dogging table's chairs and people on the way out.

"hey what are you guys doin' come on in have some fun." Ichigo said to everybody "No it's not our place we don't even know those people." Toshiro said "common it's not that bad also I'm sure they wouldn't mind, especially Makarov." "Ichigo who's Makarov?" Rukia said "he is the guild master."

Once Ichigo said that Natsu came flying out of the doors "hey Ichigo whatda doinout ere?" Natsu said standing up "I'm trying to convince them to come join us." "Come back inside afteralll thhisis the last time we're gonna seeya." "Okay hey guys come join if you want"

And they went back inside. Ichigo decided to join in the brawl.

The soul reapers came to the door and what they saw was not what they expected.

They saw half the guild involved in a huge brawl while the other half was having a drinking contest with Cana.

"Nobody can driiink mmmmmore thanme." Cana said starting to drink out of another barrel. Then they saw Range and Kyoraku involved in the drinking contest.

"This is interesting who knew Ichigo would actually participate in something like this." "He has definitely changed. But what I don't get is even though he is happy how come he still shows no emotion." "Ah we can ask him when we get back." 

When everyone was either knocked or too drunk to do anything Ichigo left the guild and started walking to his house.

"Ichigo where are we going?" Rukia asked walking next to him. "My house." He stated

Once they got there Izuru and Renji placed Rangiku and Kyoraku on the floor.

"Geez Ichigo it's so dark." "That's because I haven't turned on the light yet." And with that he flipped the switch and the entire room lit up. It had and kitchen with and upstairs and a down stairs. While everyone was staring at his house which from the outside seemed so much smaller than it actually was. "You can stay in the rooms there is a bathroom down stairs and upstairs, there are three bedrooms on the right and left down that hall-" he said pointing down a long hallway with six doors and one at the end of the hall. "Up stairs there is two more rooms the one on the right is mine and you are NOT ALLOWED IN MY ROOM." He said the last part in harsh warning tone. "Ichigo why do you have so much room, and how do you have enough money to pay for all this?" Rukia asked fallowing Ichigo.

Ichigo walked into the living room and sat on one of the sofas. "To answer your first question some people from the guild mainly my team and some injured." Ichigo said as everyone came in and sat down. "Ichigo what exactly do you mean?" "So many questions." "Ok first of all I get the money from my missions, and before you ask what I mean this is where my team comes in." "Mission teams what Ichigo I'm not fallowing." Renji said "let me just start from the beginning….."

As Ichigo explained everything he got a little annoyed at all of the questions but naturally he didn't show it.

"So that is what I've been doing the last 5 years." Ichigo said with a long sigh at the end.

"Hey Ichigo whyda ditch usithought we were havinfun at the party" Natsu said being held up by Lucy while slurring his words.

Ichigo just looked to Lucy "Too much to drink?" "Yes he and Gray wanted to see who could drink more and had a few too many drinks." Erza said also stepping in holding up Gray. "that doesn't surprise me but I do know that tomorrow they are gonna have a huge fight about it tomorrow." "Your right Ichigo." Ichigo moved himself so he was supporting Natsu and he let Lucy rest. "Hey Lucy can you put the tea on for Natsu and Gray!" Ichigo yelled dropping Natsu on the couch while Erza put Gray next to him.

"Hey bastard just soyaknow I won." Natsu said "noI wonand youknow."

"Ichigo Who are these people and how did they get into your house?" Toshiro asked "this is my team Natsu Erza Gray Lucy and Happy is the flying cat over there, Erza is Happy drunk too?" "Yes" "Lucy make that five cups of tea." "Got it, hears one for Natsu and Gray." And Lucy ran off into the kitchen. "They come over all the time." "What's the tea for." "It helps people when they're drunk." "Helps calm there nerves it's just hard to explain."

"Get Rangiku and Kyoraku on the couch, Happy come over here" "hehehe okay daddy." "Did that cat just talk and does he have wings." "Yes but it's not like you haven't heard a cat talk before I mean Yoruichi was a talking cat."

**Yay I finished it I had so many problems writing it also I've had some problems with school. If you have any ideas I beg of you please review or PM me.**


	13. VERY IMPORTANT Authors Note

_**Very important must read: so I have not decided on whether or not I'm sending Ichigo back to the Soul Society, getting him trapped in another world or making him stay at Fairy Tail. So I have decided to let my fans decide I will be putting up a poll on my profile if it isn't already there**_** thank you and BTW I love you all thank you so much for your support and reviews**


End file.
